


checking up.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Banter, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Head Injury, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: She does it out of a simple polite need to, not any other reason. At least, taking the steps, feeling uneven and missing two at a time sometimes, that is what Lydia Martin tells herself on her climb - this is just polite manners, to visit the girl after her quasi-boyfriend had slammed a weight into her head. It was just hospitality at this point.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 13





	checking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been shipping these two for awhile and I decided to finally write some stuff for them! I hope you like this!

She does it out of a simple polite need to, not any other reason. At least, taking the steps, feeling uneven and missing two at a time sometimes, that is what Lydia Martin tells herself on her climb - this is just polite manners, to visit the girl after her quasi-boyfriend had slammed a weight into her head. It was just hospitality at this point. 

The loft is a nice one, she can tell even as she creaks back and forth in her high heels outside of the door and she makes herself check the address twice just so it feels like she’s doing something other than stalling or attempting to uncoil the nervous knots in her stomach. Every time she checks though, it is still the same address Stiles had given her with a confused look on his face and she had leveled him with a knowing look pertaining to the way that he had listed off the address without hesitation and she had known he has been spending a lot of time there for reasons that are decidedly  _ not _ Cora Hale. 

Her knock on the door feels loud though, obstructive like she isn’t supposed to be there but she makes herself stand confident. The last thing she needs to display in front of Cora or whichever of the respective and alive Hales to answer the door that she has a bit of vulnerability about being there. She brings her perfectly manicured hands down to tug at the hem of her skirt gently when a female voice rings out, voice sounding lighter than she’s ever heard it, “Stiles! How many times have I told you to just fucking come in?” 

It’s weird because Stiles has so distinctly always felt like a part of them, of their group that to hear his name not only come from Cora’s no-nonsense tone but be assumed about by Cora Hale feels like her worlds are smacking together too much. Stiles is her best friend but Cora speaks to “him” so casually that it makes them all feel like strangers. 

As the girl hobbles up the steps, Lydia guesses from the sounds she can hear, she is murmuring to herself and Lydia can only catch a bit of “knocking speed of a hyperactive spaz” that she decides was meant for Stiles rather than her single knock. But then the door rolls back - a sliding door, barn-style, she notes in the back of her head, she thinks it’s cool - and Cora is staring at her with those hot and almost competitive brown eyes. 

She tilts her head, perhaps on accident, judging by the self-done twine of white gauze around her wound and the way all of her clothes from the event earlier are still in place. She’s pretty, Lydia thinks but it isn’t jealous or absent-minded like it can be sometimes, it’s loud and takes up her thoughts and distantly she wonders if Cora owns a motorcycle. She seems like the type of girl who would. Lydia thinks it would be cool if she did even as a light flush overtakes her cheeks at the thought. 

“What do  _ you _ want?” Cora tosses her way, head still angled to the side and eyes assessing like perhaps deciding where best to rip her apart. Lydia does not scary easily though, a woman built by her mother’s strong backbone and her own determination to be a better version of herself running her for years and she certainly will not be scared by Cora Hale. Even if her brother is an Alpha. Even if she threatened to rip her tongue out of her head the last time they saw each other. Even if she is sexy in an intimidating and non-debatable way. 

She scoffs, “Coming to check if you’re okay and considering, frankly, you’re being a bitch, I’ll assume the best.” 

Cora’s pretty head shakes and her face is barely concealing the disbelief she must feel, her eyes have something shocked and fascinated as she leans against the side of the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. “You’re something else, huh?” 

She goes to criticize her use of ‘something else’ as an insult because it’s been a long time since she heard anyone under forty use it like that. She goes to slap her for being a bitch. She goes to tell her to stop making herself dizzy because she may have a concussion even with her healing and she could hurt herself more. She goes to do a lot of things. 

But then Cora asks, “Wanna come in, Lydia?” 

Said girl blinks and fixes her spine positioning, attempting to piece everything together before her mind slots it all together to nod. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Just to help and check-up on her, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
